The clearing of sea mines at underwater locations for removal of shipping threats may presently be accomplished by remote controlled generation of a magnetic field causing detonation of the sea mine some distance from the source of electrical energy from which the magnetic field is derived. Usually a gas turbine powers an electrical generator as the foregoing referred to source of electrical energy, carried on a ship or towed water platform. Such mine clearing arrangements are relatively expensive and require a significant amount of maintenance. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a mine clearing system that is less costly and much simpler to operate and maintain.